Old Masters
Synopsis George Woodford, 80, sets off from his cottage on the moors on his vintage motorbike, Lord Ashfordly decides to open the Hall to the public, and the police investigate an art theft. Full Summary George Forrester is an eighty year old veteran art thief. As his health begins to fail he feels the need to have one last dalliance with danger and the opening of Ashfordly Hall to the public provides the perfect opportunity. Vernon's grand tours of the Hall are part of the service provided by the newly created Noble Endeavours Ltd. George joins a tour for the chance to browse around, and nab a series of Constable sketches. He phones an old contact, Bill Weatherby, to see if he can sell the sketches on only to find out that he has died and his nephew Steven Collier has taken on the business. Steven has no interest in what George has to offer him. The alarm is raised that there has been a theft at Ashfordly Hall. Amongst the suspects are Eileen Jepson, the programm seller and George's friend and cleaner and a mysterious Robert Price who has been taking a keen interest in the price of Ashfordly's valuables. However Craddock is soon on to another lead after Blaketon recognizes George Forrester from photographs taken on the first tour. Mike and Tom are sent to question Forrester but Mike is forced to turn back to tend to another case. Tom goes on alone and enters the house to see George mugged and bound to a chair. As he valiantly goes to rescue George, he gets a brief glance at Steve Collier before he smashes a heavy vase over Tom's head and runs out with the sketches. Tom is stunned but finds the blow is less painful when Tricia comes to his aid. The sketches aren't in Georges house. Craddock interrogates him to find out exactly what has happened much to the annoyance of Tricia who has sharp words with Mike about George's delicate health. Her words are soon proved to be correct when, under heavy questioning George has a heart attack and later dies in hospital. At the funeral Ventress gently talks to Eileen Jepson discovering that she has hidden the sketches in George's allotment in attempt to protect George. She also tells Ventress about George's phone call to Steve Collier. They hastily track him down and arrest him in Whitby. Craddock is still perplexed about Robert Price, the rather shifty character that has been hanging around the Hall. All becomes clear when Price announces that he is in the Insurance business and that if Ashfordly's wants to continue to open the Hall to the public his insurance will rise ten- fold. Needless to say Ashfordly swiftly decides to close the Hall to the public and Vernon is left to explain to the people eagerly awaiting his next tour. Cast * Freddie Jones as George Woodford * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * James Quinn as Roy Jepson * Fiona Victory as Eileen Jepson * Josh Moran as Robert Prince * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Alastair Sims as Steven Collier * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee Gallery File:OldMasters1.png|George Woodford removes the cover on his bike File:OldMasters2.png|George takes a ride File:OldMasters3.png|A one last ride around the Yorkshire countryside File:OldMasters4.png|Craddock ask for volunteers to guard Lord Ashfordly's painting tour File:OldMasters5.png|PC Tom Nicholson volunteers, only to be held back File:OldMasters6.png|Vernon was surprised to see Alf as the only security for the tour File:OldMasters7.png|The special tour soon began as the coach arrived File:OldMasters8.png|Mike gets ready to go to Calston File:OldMasters9.png|Tom and Mike are soon speeding their way File:OldMasters10.png|The police soon stops to help George File:OldMasters11.png|Mike tells George if he doesn't want the bike, he can sell it to him File:OldMasters12.png|Alf and Eileen enjoy a chat, abandoning his job File:OldMasters13.png|George sneaks inside and joins the cavalcade File:OldMasters14.png|A smarty press soon questions the painting's historical background File:OldMasters15.png|George splits with the tourist and goes to the wine cellar File:OldMasters16.png|George soon enjoys his lunch in the cellar File:OldMasters17.png|Tom smashes a bottle of prawn cocktail sauce near Phil File:OldMasters18.png|Roy develops the photographs from the tour today File:OldMasters19.png|Lord Ashfordly congratulates Vernon for the success of the tour File:OldMasters20.png|Vernon suggest Lord Ashfordly for an expansion of the tour File:OldMasters21.png|Phil tells Tom to fetch an air freshener in one of the cells File:OldMasters22.png|Tom looks around the cell for the air fresheners File:OldMasters23.png|Someone in HQ locks Tom inside File:OldMasters24.png|Tom knows this was a plan to keep himself from trouble File:OldMasters25.png|George sneaks out of the cellar that evening File:OldMasters26.png|George quietly takes the painting on display inside Ashfordly's study room File:OldMasters27.png|Tom finds himself released by an unknown saviour File:OldMasters28.png|George makes a successful getaway File:OldMasters29.png|Bernie, David, and Vernon soon adds more attractions for the tour File:OldMasters30.png|Charlie and Vernon soon finds 4 drawings are missing File:OldMasters31.png|George contacts Bill Weatherby only to find that Bill has passed away File:OldMasters32.png|Bill's nephew took over the business but has no interest File:OldMasters33.png|George soon finds himself stuck with four drawings with no buyers File:OldMasters34.png|The missing drawings are soon reported to the police File:OldMasters35.png|Eileen is soon questioned by the police File:OldMasters36.png|Eileen is soon indisposed until the matter has been solved File:OldMasters37.png|Charlie cancels all tours for the day File:OldMasters38.png|The police interviews Vernon for what he knows File:OldMasters39.png|George puts the drawings in a small spot near the fireplace File:OldMasters40.png|Vernon soon gives out one suspicious bloke in the tour yesterday File:OldMasters41.png|Eileen decides to pay George a visit File:OldMasters42.png|Eileen has surprised to see the drawings in George's hands File:OldMasters43.png|George tells Eileen that he wants to be proven the best still at heist File:OldMasters44.png|Craddock tries to look for the tour ads only to find a rather unpleasant news reflecting the police File:OldMasters45.png|The news of Alf sleeping on the job soon spreads File:OldMasters46.png|Roy soon reveals that he wrote the article File:OldMasters47.png|Oscar tries to take back what he said before an angry Alf comes in File:OldMasters48.png|Alf interviews Roy about his whereabouts in the tour yesterday File:OldMasters49.png|Roy soon finds himself in the list of suspects File:OldMasters50.png|Roy hands the photos and surprises Alf and Oscar to see George still alive File:OldMasters51.png|HQ is soon alarmed and Craddock orders George's arrest File:OldMasters52.png|On the way, Tom was still curious to his unknown saviour last night File:OldMasters53.png|Mike and Tom were soon flagged down to an emergency File:OldMasters54.png|Mike takes the mother giving birth to the hospital File:OldMasters55.png|Tom is soon in charge of arresting George File:OldMasters56.png|Tom finds a tied up George and tries to free him File:OldMasters57.png|On the process, Tom is hit on the head and leaves him unconscious File:OldMasters58.png|Vernon continues to stretch the truth of the tour File:OldMasters59.png|Tricia soon comes to Tom's rescue File:OldMasters60.png|Tricia gets annoyed that Mike insist of letting George do a survey despite his health File:OldMasters61.png|The police soon questions George File:OldMasters62.png|George tries to lie his way out File:OldMasters63.png|George tries to eliminate Eileen from the questionings File:OldMasters64.png|The police soon questions the smarty tourist only to be turn down on the questions File:OldMasters65.png|Mike comes back to find the sketches are not there where George hid it File:OldMasters66.png|George still won't tell the truth and pursuits on lying File:OldMasters67.png|George then suddenly have a heart attack File:OldMasters68.png|George was soon rushed to the hospital File:OldMasters69.png|George instructs Tricia about his will File:OldMasters70.png|His final will was to give his AJS motorcycle to Mike File:OldMasters71.png|Tricia breaks into tears as she witnesses George's passing File:OldMasters72.png|Tricia announces George's passing to Raymond and Mike File:OldMasters73.png|George's spirits rides away File:OldMasters74.png|George's funeral was held next day File:OldMasters75.png|Alf questions Eileen what she knows about the drawings File:OldMasters76.png|Eileen and Alf soon have a long chat File:OldMasters77.png|Tricia was puzzled about the familiar faces in the pub File:OldMasters78.png|Oscar tells her that majority of the visitors were detectives File:OldMasters79.png|Tom questions Mike about Tricia's love affair File:OldMasters80.png|Eileen takes Alf to the garden shed where the drawings are hidden File:OldMasters81.png|Alf talks Eileen to not keep the drawings to herself File:OldMasters82.png|Alf soon turns in the drawings File:OldMasters83.png|Alf soon has a plan and contacts Steven to meet him up for a trade File:OldMasters84.png|Steven agrees and the meeting is held at Whitby the next day File:OldMasters85.png|Craddock soon tells Tom that he released him that night because it reminded of himself when he was new to the force File:OldMasters86.png|Tom recognizes Steven File:OldMasters87.png|Alf tells Steven that he is surrounded right now File:OldMasters88.png|Steven tries to run away quickly File:OldMasters89.png|Steven bumps into Mike and is soon arrested File:OldMasters90.png|The police soon returns the drawings to Charlie File:OldMasters91.png|Lord Ashfordly is soon questioned by the smarty tourist File:OldMasters92.png|RObert reveals that he is from the insurance and that the more antiques in the house, the larger the payment is File:OldMasters93.png|Lord Ashfordly soon decides to discontinue the manor tour File:OldMasters94.png|Vernon tries to sort things out after the manor tour was canceled File:OldMasters95.png|The episode ends with Vernon's money scheme ended in a flop Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes